


agape (the verses of sexual one-upmanship)

by amorremanet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Erotic Poetry, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Literary Sexts, Love, M/M, Marking, Microfic, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Poetry, Sexual Content, Shotgunning, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I fuck you harder when I know they’re listening, so they can know you chose someone like me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	agape (the verses of sexual one-upmanship)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solvecoagula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvecoagula/gifts).



> This poem/collection of micro-poems was inspired by and (mostly) follows the guidelines set down by the people at Words Dance Publishing, for their [Literary Sexts](http://wordsdance.com/2014/08/literary-sexts-volume-2/) [poetry collections](http://wordsdance.com/2013/12/literary-sexts-a-collection-of-short-sexy-love-poems/).
> 
> I say, "mostly" because the guideline on the length of a literary sext is, "around 140 characters or 40 words or less," and because brevity and I aren't really friends, I think there are a couple that go one or two words over.
> 
> As far as the alternating POV goes: the odd-numbered sexts are Scott's POV and the even-numbered ones are Stiles's.

  1. My lungs flared up and my throat closed in, the first time that I couldn’t breathe. Every time after that was their fault, too. Until you kissed me, anyway—there’s no cure, no medicine, no doctor good enough for that.  
  

  2. Red eyes flare up with your hips bearing down on mine, and you jerk back. So, I slither underneath you harder. I tongue your fangs and snake a leg around your waist, whispering, _you’re perfect_ —it’s true, because you are.  
  

  3. For all I’m trying to keep quiet, your hands are too exquisite, your spider-fingers too long, too skillful crooked. Pry me open, do it now, and fuck me ’til I scream. Hang the rules—let’s wake everybody up.  
  

  4. The last thing I need’s a catalogue of what we’ve done. Pictures have no nerve endings, and logs of wounds have nothing visceral or hard. Just hold off healing for a while; let me work your sore spots over.  
  

  5. Nothing’s better than these moments in your beat up Jeep: moonless nights, the stars all cloaked in clouds, you and me alone together, fingers getting lost in hair while the joint-smoke passes from your mouth to mine.  
  

  6. Before that night, I would’ve burned the world down for you. Flint-steel sparks and kerosene and the grey-black ashes of your enemies caked beneath my fingernails. But the fire almost took you from me. Now, I’ll end them all with ice.  
  

  7. Fast hands. Fumbling fingers. Your knife’s-edge grin, a flicker in the dark as your hand slips down my pants. Chuckling dry into your yelping mouth, your ass warm and firm as my claws scrape skin.   
  

  8. I fuck you harder when I know they’re listening, so they can hear you whimpering for more, moaning from the deepest place inside your chest, and know you chose someone like me.  
  

  9. Danger makes your face light up so much, they have to see it out in space, and I quiet gasps as something warm knots up inside my stomach, from the wanting that you leave me with.  
  

  10. If I knew which breath would be my last, I’d only use it kissing you.



 

**Author's Note:**

> …Also, I've been reliably informed that I had a slightly broken understanding of the uses/meaning of "agape."
> 
> Meaning, I got mine from Christian theology, and the uses of the term there are often apparently rather removed from those you'll find in non-Christian Greek sources. In the latter sorts of text, "agape" still refers to "unconditional" love but has connotations of "all-consuming love" as well, and in the words of my better half here: "and i've seen it used for Achilles and Patroclus before so uh / healthiness does not seem necessary" (Astrid CharcoalWarden/laheyes).
> 
> In general, though? I really have nothing to say for myself. I just haven't finished anything lately, and tonight, I felt like poetry and Skittles so here we are.


End file.
